Dead
by Dary-chan
Summary: Nunca hubiera imaginado que tendría que luchar por mi vida, nunca hubiera imaginado que tendría que vivir en un autobús y nunca hubiera imaginado que los muertos volverían a la vida. Rick/OC
1. Prologo

**Hola sexys lectores : 3 Les traigo un nuevo fic, espero sea de su agrado. Los personajes son propiedad de Kirkman 3, con excepcion de Danielle y otros personajes que surgiran después.**

**Saludos con amor**

**Dary-chan**

**Prologo**

No se como empezar, habeces pienso que esto no es real, que de un momento a otro voy a despertar.

Mi nombre es Danielle Smith, era una antigua recidente de Atlanta, era una persona normal. Trabajaba como escritora de libros infantiles y solia ser la encargada de hacer dibujos animados para una revista. Era tan feliz, compartia mi vida con Robert, mi esposo. A pesar de ser adoptada adoraba a mis padres y hermanos.

Tenia mi vida planeada, eso me hace sentir aun peor. Soñaba con vivir en una bonita casa, tener hijos, hacerme vieja y morir rodeada de mis nietos.

Nada de eso sera posible. Todos estan muertos, o algo asi. Nunca hubiera imaginado que tendria que luchar por mi vida, nunca hubiera imaginado que tendria que vivir en un autobus y nunca hubiera imaginado que los muertos volverian a la vida.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

* * *

_La dicha de la vida consiste en tener siempre algo que hacer, alguien a quien amar y alguna cosa que esperar._

Thomas Chalmers

* * *

–Mi vida es hora de levantarse

–Cinco minutos más

Robert deja caer su cuerpo sobre el mio, es pesado pero aun así sonrio.

–El desayuno esta listo, anda arriba —Me toma de las manos y me ayuda a levantarme

–¿Hiciste desayuno? ¿Tu solo?

–Hotcakes

–Se te han quemado ¿cierto? —Robert hace una mueca graciosa

–No...

Al llegar abajo, me dirijo a la cocina la cual esta hecha un desastre. Hay masa por todas partes, Rob tenía razón, de alguna forma logró hacer un hotcake sin quemarlo.

–Es para ti

–Se ve delicioso —Robert me pasa el hotcake después se dirige hacía la alacena y saca el oso con miel. A mi siempre me pareció irónico que el envase de la miel tuviera forma de oso— ¿Por que tan servicial?

–Acostumbrate que a partir de mañana seré tu sirviente

–Seras mi esposo no mi sirviente —Acaricio la mano de Rob y meto el primer bocado de hotcake en mi boca, está salado, sabe horrible pero sonrio. Digo "MMM", Robert parece complacido

–¿Estas nerviosa? Por que yo si

–¡Por su puesto!

–Me enteré que tus amigas harán una despedida de soltera —Sus ojos color caramelo se entrecierran— ¿Contrataran chicos sucios?

–¡Robert!

–Es broma ¿Mandaste la invitación a tus hermanos?

–Si, Susan y Evan ya me confirmaron

–Me referia a tus hermanos biologicos

–Tambien lo hice

Cuando cumplí 18 años comencé una búsqueda para poder conocer a mis padres biologicos. Mi madre tenía cinco años de muerta, al parecer una sobredosis. Mi padre había empezado una nueva vida junto a una mujer, supe que tenian dos hijos quienes son mayores que yo. Daryl y Merle Dixon. Nunca tuve contacto físico ni verbal con Daryl. Merle solo me llamaba cuando lo metian a prisión o cuando necesitaba dinero. Quiero que asistan a mi boda por que son mi familia pero no creo que pongan un pie en la fiesta.

–Mis padres quieren hablar conmigo otra vez —Los padres de Robert no están de acuerdo con nuestra boda, según dicen, soy demasiado joven e inmadura para unirme a su querido hijo— No te preocupes no voy a cambiar de opinión, te amo y lo sabes

–Yo también te amo

–¿Te gusto mi especialidad "Hotcake a la sal"?

–¿Le has agregado sal a propósito?

–Era una pequeña broma cariño

–¿A si? —Tomo la miel, Robert corre hacía las escaleras

–Tranquila —Corró hacia él y aprieto el envase en forma de oso, una gran cantidad de miel sale disparada en su dirección. Él la esquiva— Pesima punteria Dany

–Ya veras cuando te alcance

Subo las escaleras, antes que Rob cierre la puerta de nuestra habitación meto mi pie descalzo

–¡Oh Dios, me duele! —Finjo dolor, el muy ingenuo siempre cae

–¡Lo siento cariño! Dejame revisarte

Cuando esta suficientemente cerca, me lanzó sobre el, aprieto el envase. La miel cubre el cabello rizado de Robert incluida su cara. Reimos.

Eso es lo que más adoro de Rob, no solo es mi novio sino también mi amigo. Lo conocí hace 3 años, él es dentista. La primera vez que lo vi supe que comeria más dulces así mis caries crecerían. Él parecía darse cuenta de lo que yo hacía, hasta que un dia me dijo que no comiera más golosinas que el saldria conmigo si eso es lo que queria.

Comenzamos una relación, todo fue perfecto.

Su primer regalo fue un perro pero al poco tiempo lo aplasto con el coche. Después solo fueron flores. El tiene 28 años y yo 23, a mi no me parece una gran diferencia pero sus padres no se cansan de recordarselo todo el tiempo.

–Adoro verte reir —Dice

Lo beso, sabe a miel. Creo que esta demasiado entusiasmado ya que trata de quitarme la camisa.

–Espera viejo, no tenemos tiempo ahora

–Danielle te deseo —Ahora hace una cara graciosa y lanza besos a la nada. Me levanto, lo observo— Oh Dios mio Danielle, estoy excitado —Esta sobre la cama fingiendo ser un tigre— Grrr

–Depravado —el rie a carcajadas al igual que yo— Tomaré una ducha, tengo la cita para medirme el vestido

–¿Quieres que te lleve?

–No te preocupes, Susan —Susan es una de mis hermanos adoptivos— vendra por mi. Recuerda que tienes que ir a ver si están listas las flores

–¿Puedo ducharme contigo? Será una "Pre-Luna de miel"

–Robert no hay tiempo

–Esta bien —Se pone serio. Demonios, odio cuando hace eso

–Cerrare la puerta del baño en cinco... cuatro... —El sonrie, corre hacia mi y se cuela en el baño. Tengo que ser mas fuerte y no sucumbir a sus caras de enojo. Ademas yo lo deseo también. Robert es un hombre guapo, no lo digo solo por que es mi pareja. Su piel es clara, tiene risos color cafe claro, sus labios son finos y sus ojos color caramelo. Tengo un cuadro que yo misma hice de él. Estaba dormido y desnudo. No sabe que lo tengo sino ya se hubiera desecho de el.

Antes de empezar a hacer el amor, por que no es solo sexo lo que hacemos, le pido que me deje tocar su pecho. Me gusta sentir como respira. Observo sus tatuajes, en la clavicula izquierda lleva gravado mi nombre y en la parte inferior del brazo derecho una estrella. La estrella es mi favorita, tiene una historia; Robert dice que me representa a mi, que se hara más cuando tengamos hijos para representarlos a ellos también y que seremos las estrellas que lo guien siempre a su hogar.

Al entrar en la ducha, acaricia mi cabello. Se acerca a mi oido y susurra:

–Soy tuyo —Sonrio y lo beso.

Despierto sobre Robert, estamos en la cama, todo a nuestro alrededor está humedo. Alguien toca la puerta fuertemente.

–¡Demonios Danielle abre la maldita puerta! —Es Susan. Debe de estar enojadisima. Susan es una persona muy dulce y es difícil hacerla enojar. Pero debe de estarle pasando algo para que este de ese humor.

–¡En un momento! —Grito. Rob se despierta.

–¿Que esta pasando?

–Te lo dije Robert, es tardisimo —Me pongo unos jeans y una camisa de Rob, tiene un león muy llamativo. Cepillo mi cabello violentamente, peinarlo no es difícil ya que es tan corto que solo algunos mechones tocan mi nuca— Me voy, nos vemos en la noche —Bajo corriendo las escaleras. Cuando abro la puerta Susan está que hecha chispas

–¿Pero que carajos hacias?

–Me estaba dando una ducha, tranquila —Ella suspira

–Lo siento hoy tuve un dia muy duro en el trabajo

–¿Me lo cuentas en el camino?

Ya en el auto empieza a relatar su historia. En realidad no le pongo mucha atención solo le entiendo algo sobre mordidas, personas enfermas, fiebre y un niño que se habia introducido un bate en la boca. Susan trabaja como enfermera en un hospital a las afueras de Atlanta.

La diseñadora del vestido es muy amable. Me alegro, estaba segura que perderia la cita. Lucinda se llama la amable mujer. Ella y Susan me ayudan a ponerme el vestido, al mirarme en el espejo no puedo creer que sea yo. Me pongo en diferentes angulos, adoro la parte trasera. Mi espalda está descubierta hasta en inicio de mi trasero —el cual esta bien cubierto—. Un lazo de seda se enrrolla en mi cuello y sigue la linea de mi columna. Puedo ver algunas ramitas del arbol de sakura* que tengo tatuado en una de mis costillas.

–Mamá y Eric quieren verte —me informa Susan

–¡Hermosa! Simplemente hermosa —Grita Eric cuando me ve. Eric es mi mejor amigo. Robert le tiene celos.

Mi madre esta llorando, la abrazo fuerte.

–No puedo creer que crecieras tan rápido, recuerdo cuando limpiaba tu saliba...

–Mamá...

–¿Que les parece? —pregunta la diseñadora

–Es perfecto —le contesto

No puedo esperar más, mañana será un gran dia, lo sé.

**NOTA:**

**Queridos y sexys lectores los personajes de The Walking Dead no aparecerán aún, pero pronto lo harán. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y perdon por repertir tanto la palabra "tambien" ya vere como mejoro eso.**

**Saludos con mucho amor **

**Dary-chan**

***Arbol originario de Japón que en primavera da pequeñas flores rosadas (sakura).**


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

* * *

_La muerte, como final del tiempo que se vive, solo puede causar pavor a quien no sabe llenar el tiempo que le es dado a vivir._

Viktor Frankl_  
_

* * *

Robert y yo nos casaremos en un pequeño parque, será una ceremonia normal sin tantos lujos superfluos. Estoy más que nerviosa; Susan no deja de jalonearme el cabello, me arrepiento de haberle pedido que ayudara con el peinado.

–Este color va bien con el gris de tus ojos —Dice Evan mientras me muestra un lápiz color negro. Evan es maquillista, el mejor del mundo.

–Tú eres el experto hermano. Susan ¿Olvide decirte que quiero conservar mi cabello?

–Lo siento, es que estoy atrasada para el trabajo

–¿Hoy no era tu día libre?

–Si pero las cosas en el hospital se están tornando algo feas

–¿Como que feas? —pregunta Evan

–No tengo permitido decir nada... —Iba a decir que eso era ridículo cuando el celular de Susan comenzó a emitir un sonido chillón. Al terminar la llamada Evan y yo la observamos esperando una respuesta— Me tengo que ir, lo siento Dany

–No te disculpes, solo promete que te veré en la boda

–Prometido

–No te preocupes por el peinado puedo terminarlo yo —dice Evan

–Muchas gracias Evan siempre sacándome de apuros

–Oh casi lo olvido, tengo que llamar a Chistopher, le toca pasar a recoger a Kitty de la escuela— Si, Evan es homosexual, y Kitty es su hija. Fue adoptada hace 6 años. El tema de la adopción siempre estará en mi vida; mi madre es hija adoptiva al igual que yo, mis hijos también serán adoptados. Robert es estéril y no podremos tener hijos propios, por supuesto a mi eso no me importa en lo absoluto.

—

–Mi obra de arte esta lista —Evan a hecho un milagro conmigo. El cabello que me tocaba la frente ahora esta sostenido con un broche color plata, me alegro de no habérmelo teñido. Mis labios están cubiertos por una capa de labial color rosa pálido, e incluso las minúsculas pecas que se esparcen por mis mejillas lucen bien— Debes darte prisa

–¿Que hora es?

–Las dos y un cuarto

–Demonios la ceremonia será a las cuatro ¿me das una ayuda con el vestido?

–Por supuesto. Espera te compre algo —se pone a hurgar en una maleta y saca una lencería color rojo— Acabaras con Robert si usas esto

–De ninguna manera

–¿Por que no? El rojo es pasión

–Solo mételo en la maleta

Ponerse un vestido tan grande no es nada fácil. A pesar de la ayuda de Evan, termine con un brazo en donde no debía ir, con un seno descubierto y me caí por lo menos cinco malditas veces.

–Evan esto no va a funcionar

–Intentémoslo una vez más

Hicimos todo de nuevo pero esta vez más lento. Terminamos, me observo por última vez antes de salir, me detengo de golpe en la puerta.

–¿Que sucede? —Pregunta Evan

–Tengo que hacer pis...

—

"Vamos Danielle deja de hiperventilar", me repito las veces necesarias pero es imposible no hacerlo, estoy casi colgada de el brazo de mi padre, Binnie, tengo que evitar encajarle las uñas. Todos nos están mirando, unos sonríen, otros lloran y los amargados lanzan sus miradas de indiferencia —si, los padres de Robert—.

Mi corazón da un vuelco cuando miro a Robert. Esta radiante, su traje es blanco, sus tenis Converse están ahí, no creí que lo haría. Mantengo el equilibrio para no tropezar, obligo a mi estomago a no expulsar las donas que acabo de engullir.

Robert extiende su mano esperando que mi padre le entregue la mía. Binnie dice algo pero no soy capaz de ver otra cosa que no sea Robert.

Respiro profundo, el juez también habla, no entiendo nada. ¿Falta mucho para que diga la frase de "Puedes besar a la novia? Espero que no. Hecho un vistazo al rostro de Robert, él si esta concentrado.

–¿Señorita Smith? —El juez trata de llamar mi atención

–Oh lo siento ¿Que decía?

–Tiene que firmar —Cuando tengo el bolígrafo en la mano se nota lo mucho que estoy temblando

–Tranquila —Me susurra Robert. Plasmo mi firma, es turno de Robert. Él es más seguro, no tiembla ni un poquito.

–Y ahora los anillos —Los padres de Rob se acercan con los anillos en una pequeña almohadilla blanca. Espero que sean a la medida de nuestros dedos. La señora Logan me lanza una mirada que hace que me sienta desnuda, no trata de ocultar su desprecio— ¿Algunas palabras del novio? —Pregunta el juez

–Danielle, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al aceptarme en tu vida, agradezco los momentos felices que me has regalado, espero formemos una gran familia, eres lo más hermoso que me ah pasado. Te amo —Dios, las lágrimas invaden mis ojos, tengo que evitar llorar, no tengo que llorar ahora

–¿Señorita Smith, quiere agregar algo? —Mierda, ¿que tengo que decir?

–Bueno yo... Robert... —Estoy balbuceando, la señora Logan debe de estar regocijándose por dentro— Al demonio con esto, Robert te amo más de lo que eh amado a nadie, eres mi razón de ser y sé que suena ridículo pero es lo que siento —Él sonríe, esta ruborizado

–Robert Logan, Danielle Smith los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia —Todos aplauden, antes de besarme Rob acaricia mi mandíbula, eleva mi rostro hasta quedar a la altura del suyo, sus labios se unen con los míos, son tan cálidos que no quiero apartarme de ellos pero lo tengo que hacer

Hecho un vistazo a los invitados, mi familia esta ahí con excepción de Susan, no cumplió con su promesa.

–Te vez hermosa, te haría mía en este instante —no puedo creer que Robert tenga esos pensamientos en este momento

–Robert cállate, van a oírte

–¿Que importa? Eres mi esposa ahora

–Adoro que sea así

Los invitados nos invadieron con buenos deseos, mi madre no dejaba de llorar. Nos trasladamos al salón donde festejaríamos, habían rosas blancas por doquier, el pastel era hermoso, en realidad todo era hermoso.

Creo que las amigas de Rob se han puesto de acuerdo para invitarlo a bailar, espero que no traten de propasarse.

–¿Bailas conmigo? —Es Eric

–Por supuesto —Espero no caerme, Eric y yo comenzamos a bailar lentamente, su mano viaja por mi espalda hasta el final de ella— La esposa se merece más respeto Eric

–Lo siento

–¿Viajaras a Londres como lo planeaste?

–El mes que viene —Noto algo extraño en los ojos de Eric

–Toma algunas fotos para mí

–Te iba a pedir que vinieras conmigo

–Eric... —Unas manos se entrelazan sobre mi cintura, sé que es Robert, me aparta lentamente de Eric que esta frunciendo el ceño

–Mi turno de bailar con mi esposa

–No hace falta resaltar el "Mi", no soy idiota —contesta Eric

–Tu cara demuestra otra cosa

–Robert...

Eric se va a su lugar, viene acompañado de unos chicos que no me parecen conocidos.

–No soporto a tu amigo

–Robert no te comportes como un chiquillo inmaduro

–Es que detesto cuando alguien más te toca —Robert se relaja y ríe. Me recargo en su pecho, escucho como late su corazón

–¿No has visto a Susan?

–No

–Que extraño

–Hei no te preocupes ya veras que llegara de un momento a otro, seguro se le presento algún imprevisto

–Tienes razón

La noche transcurrió tranquila, algunos se embriagaron pero no fue algo descomunal. Susan no llego, no sabe cuanto me a decepcionado. La tradición dice que la pareja debe irse antes que los invitados, así fue. Tomaríamos un avión a España. Rob se despidió de su familia y yo de la mía. Llegamos a nuestro departamento para cambiarnos de ropa y recoger las maletas.

–¿Un baño antes de irte? —pregunta Robert con una sonrisa pícara

–Prefiero esperar —Quizá deba lavarme ya que mi cabello rubio se torna de un color grisáceo a causa de la contaminación pero no quiero que perdamos el vuelo— ¿Nos vamos?

–Espera tengo un regalo para ti —se dirige hacia nuestro baño, regresa con una caja de tamaño mediano

–Por favor que no sea un perro de nuevo

–Es algo mejor —con precaución abro la caja y el pequeño animal expulsa un "Mau". Es un gatito negro con un ojo azul y otro verde —Se llama Capitán Felipe

–Robert es hermoso, ¿pero donde se quedará durante nuestro viaje?

–El viene con nosotros

Capitán Felipe, Robert y yo emprendimos nuestro camino al aeropuerto. Algo en mi bolsillo empezó a vibrar, era mi teléfono. Es mamá.

–¿Hola?

–¿Danielle? Oh mi vida es Susan —Puedo escuchar como mamá absorbe su mucosa nasal—.

–¿Que ah pasado con ella? ¿Esta bien? —nadie me responde— ¡Mamá contesta!

–Lo siento, Susan esta en el hospital, su estado no es favorable puede que ella... —los sollozos de mi madre incrementan de volumen. La línea se interrumpe, vuelvo a marcar pero esta vez a Evan

–Que bueno que me llamas, mamá se desmayo.

–¿Como esta? ¿Que esta pasando con Susan? —Evan carraspea, siento como mi boca se vuelve seca

–Estamos en el hospital donde trabaja, después de que te fuiste de la fiesta recibimos una llamada del hospital, internaron a Susan hace una hora

–¿Por que?

–Se reúsan a decirnos exactamente lo que pasa, creo que debes venir. Susan esta muy mal

–Voy en camino —cuando termino la llamada, noto que mis mejillas están inundadas de lagrimas

–¿Mi vida que pasa?

–Es Susan esta muy mal. Tenemos que ir al hospital

–En seguida...

—

Hay una gran fila de coches en el hospital. Cuando entramos en el, las enfermeras y doctores van de un lugar a otro arrastrando camillas. Era horroroso ver algunas que llevaban cuerpos inmóviles, tapados con sabanas blancas y tiesas. Una enfermera nos entrega un tapabocas. Pedí informes sobre Susan; se encontraban en el cuarto 302.

Afuera del cuarto de Susan esta mi familia, y un militar también. Binnie tiene la cabeza entre las manos, Evan lo esta abrazando, mamá no está. Patrick, el esposo de Susan, golpea las paredes. Toco el hombro de Evan.

–¿Que... que paso?

–Murió —Llevo mis manos a la boca para contener un sollozo pero es imposible. Robert me abraza. ¿Como fue posible? Hace unas horas ella estaba bien, sonreía. Un doctor salió de la recamara donde se encontraba el cuerpo de mi hermana.

–¿Que demonios le paso? —le pregunto al doctor, este se ve nervioso

–Bueno no sabemos con...

–¿Como no lo van a saber? Ustedes son los expertos

–¡No lo sabemos!

–Quiero verla

–Me temo que es imposible

–Apártese de mi camino —El militar de la entrada se interpone entre la puerta y yo— ¡Es mi hermana tengo el derecho de verla! —Una enfermera se asoma por la puerta llamando al doctor, aprovechando la oportunidad intento entrar. El militar me toma de las caderas y me tira al suelo

–Hijo de puta —grita Robert. Se lanza hacia el militar y le estampa su puño en el rostro. Otros militares llegan a ayudar, unos sostienen a Robert y otros a su colega. Evan me ayuda a incorporarme. Corro hacia Rob y trato de tranquilizarlo

–Mi vida estoy bien, tranquilo —Después le pido que tome asiento en una de las sillas, esas que son incomodas. El vello de mi espalda se eriza al escuchar unos gritos dentro de la habitación. Algo se golpea contra la puerta, un silencio repentino llena el lugar. El militar se había ido con sus colegas, nadie se atreve a abrir la puerta. Me levanto decidida a hacerlo pero mi padre me lo impide

–No Danielle, eh visto lo que les pasa... —La puerta se abre de golpe y la enfermera sale corriendo, esta sangrando del vientre, se desploma en el suelo, esta muerta. Alguien más se acerca. Un gemido de incredulidad sale de mi boca al ver a Susan, parada frente a mí, esa cosa no es mi hermana. Ya no hay luz en sus ojos, camina encorvada. Su bata esta cubierta de sangre al igual que su boca. Extiende sus brazos, abre la boca inmensurablemente y camina velozmente en mi dirección.

Después de todo cumplió su promesa.

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Espero les este agradando la historia. Lo cierto es que me costo trabajo escribir sobre una boda. Las cosas se ponen feas al fin, CAMINANTES A LA VISTA.**

**Saludos con amor **

**Dary-chan**


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

* * *

_Nadie puede librar a los hombres del dolor, pero le será perdonado a aquel que haga renacer en ellos el valor para soportarlo_

–Selma Lagerlof

* * *

Binnie Smith escucha comodamente la música que sale de su vieja radio, cuando es interrumpida por el hombre loco que suele colarse en la transmición. Siempre supo que los hippies arruinarian la sociedad.

La mano de Binnie se acerca a la radio dispuesto a buscar una estación libre de hippies.

–¿Es Francis? —pregunta su esposa. El hippie se llama Francis, es vecino del señor Binnie desde hace diez años. Fue novio de su hija Danielle. Él le enseño a fumar drogas, por ese hippie Danielle estuvo en reabilitación por casi dos años

–No te preocupes cariño ya iba a cambiarle

–No, no, dejalo para escuchar que dice

–Pero mi vida, es el hippie

–Basta Binnie, deja de ser tan grosero

El señor no tuvo más obción que dejar la asquerosa estación del hippie.

_Chicos, no se imaginan en el problema en que me eh metido. Estoy en uno de los hospitales de la bella Atlanta, tuve que quebrar uno de mis dedos para poder entrar. _

_Hay cosas extrañas en este lugar, muy extrañas. Les narrare lo que mis propios ojos han visto, primero; una chica atada a una camilla, estaba como sedada o algo parecido. Segundo; si mis cuentas estan bien, al menos 20 personas han ingresado por fiebre extrema. Tercero; cuando pase al lado de una habitación, chicos les juro que no estaba drogado esta vez, mire una criatura muy rara. Creo que era un canival, mordio a uno de los doctores, si amigos lo mordio. _

_Se estaran preguntando que paso con el doctor, pues salio de la habitación tapandose la herida. Me dijo que si no salia de ahí me mandaria a la carcel._

_La transmición termina aqui, enterate primero en... esperen, esperen. Algo pasa, son enfermeras, oh Dios tienen sangre por todos lados, chicos hay algo más. No se que es, tengo que salir de aqui._

No habia sido nada graciosa la estúpida broma del hippie. Su esposa Sonia no paraba de reir.

–Pero que simpatico es ese muchacho

–Querida no puedo creer que sientas simpatia hacia ese hippie

–Que gruñon Binnie, te traere un pedazo de tarta para ver si asi se te quita lo aguafiestas

Sonia se levanta con gracia del sillón dejando al señor Smith solo con sus pensamientos ¿Y si lo que decia el hippie era cierto? Pero que tonterias estaba pensando. Dejo a un lado la locura y siguio escuchando al gran Mozart.

:-:-:-:

Habiamos estado tan ocupados con la boda que no nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor. No se que pensar, es como un sueño loco que hace que te despiertes sudando a media noche. Mi padre estaba enterado de esto y no dijo nada.

Robert se lanza sobre Susan impidiendo que me toque, ella le aruña los brazos e intenta... morderlo. Algunas personas se acercan para ver lo que pasa, los militares vuelven. El disparo me aturde por un momento, puedo ver que Robert se levanta. Uno de los uniformados levanta el cuerpo inherte de mi hermana. Mi padre, Evan y Patrick lo siguen.

–¿A donde la llevan? —demando saber

–Tenemos que llevarla a otro lugar —el hombre mira los brazos de Robert— Me temo que el joven tiene que acompañarnos tambien

–¿Por que? —pregunta

–No lo podemos hablar aqui

–Yo voy contigo —digo inmediatamente

–Señorita comprenda que... —Robert se desploma en en suelo.

–¡Robert! —Caigo sobre mis rodillas al lado de Robert, paso mis manos por su rostro el cual esta ardiendo— ¡Ayuda!

Los enfermeros toman el cuerpo de Rob y lo suben a una camilla, salen a toda velocidad por el largo pasillo. Me apresuro a seguirlos. Es extraño que nadie se alarmara por lo ocurrido con Susan ¿acaso es normal?

Llegamos a una zona asegurada con plasticos transparentes, otra persona me intercepta.

–Lo siento pero no puede pasar, en unos momentos le informamos —Nadie esta vigilando, entro en el pasillo de plastico, me recuerda a la pelicula de E.T, logro escuchar voces no muy dejos de donde estoy.

El pasillo termina en una gran sala con barias camillas. Todos corren de un lugar a otro que no parecen percatarse de mi precensia. Robert esta tendido en la primera cama, tiene un tubo de oxigenación en la boca, una enfermera le suministra suero. Me acerco rápidamente, la joven me ve desconsertada.

–¿Como entro aqui? Los civiles no pueden estar en este lugar

–Por favor no me pida que lo deje, por favor —Tomo la mano de la joven, tengo que lograr que se compadesca de mi— ¿Quieres dinero?

–Por supuesto que no, mire si quiere quedarse pongase esto —es un tapabocas color azul— No se aparte de aqui y no le hable a nadie más

–Muchas gracias —la abrazo y le beso la frente. Cuando se va me coloco el tapabocas, aprieto fuerte la mano de Robert, esta pálido— Te vas a poner bien mi vida ya veras —los ojos de Rob se abren temblorosamente, se saca en tubo de la boca

–¿Estoy... muerto?

–¡Claro que no! No te aprevas a decirlo otra vez —le beso la megilla— ¿Como te sientes?

–Pesimo —El cuerpo de Robert se combulsiona con una tos salvage, gotas de sangre cubren la sabana

–Llamare a la enfemera

–No... Danille no te vayas tengo que decirte algo muy importante —la voz de Robert es casi inaudible— Busca en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón, suerte que no... me... quitaron la... ropa

Busco cuidadosamente en el bolsillo, encuentro un papel doblado multiplesveces hasta formar un rectangulo. Leo con detalle el papel. Es la copia de una solicitud de adopción.

"_Se les informa al Sr. Logan y a su esposa la Srta. Smith, que su solicitud de adopción ha sido aceptada. La casa hogar Smile los esperan pronto para hablar sobre los riquicitos necesarios. Sin más, me despido_"

El corazón amenaza con salirse de mi pecho, el pequeño parrafo a despertado una gran esperanza en mi. Miro a Robert, esta sonriendo.

–Seras una exelente madre para ellos

–Seremos unos exelentes padres —le corrijo. Robert me muestra el dorso de su brazo, hay tres nuevas estrellas tatuadas. Me limpio las lágrimas.

–No te preocupes por mi, lamento tener que dejarte tan pronto, te amo Danielle —Sus parpados se cierran

–Robert, Robert —No hay respuesta. Lo muevo violentamente— ¡Maldita sea Robert! ¡Despierta! No me hagas esto por favor —Me saco el tapabocas y beso sus labios, estan calientes. Obligo a mi cerebro a reaccionar, alguien toca mis hombros

–Señorita tiene que irse

–No puedo, tengo que estar aqui cuando despierte

–Por favor, no me obligue a llamarle a seguridad —Miro a la enfermera que me permitio quedarme con Robert, le toca el cuello para comprobar el pulso, su rostro esta serio— Lo siento, pero el joven murio

–No, no, no ¡Maldita mentirosa! —le grito. Ella trata de darme un abrazo, interpongo mis brazos para que no me toque— Es todo culpa tuya, te fuiste y lo dejaste de supervisar ¡Es tu culpa! —Estoy dispuesta a golpearla cuando siento en mi brazo izquierdo el dolor punzante de una inyección. No logro ver nada, todos se vuelven siluetas borrosas. Ahora todo es oscuro.

Despierto en mi vieja habitación de la casa de mis padres. Evan estaba sentado a mi lado con la cara entre las manos.

–Evan ¿estas bien? —El me sonrie pero en sus ojos puedo ver que esta cansado— ¿Donde esta Robert? ¿que paso?

–Danielle... Robert murio —Lo sabia. La estupida esperanza me hizo esperar que alguien me dijera que solo habia sido una terrible pesadilla. Pero Robert ya no estaba conmigo, Susan tampoco. Me era imposible contener las lágrimas, Evan me apreto contra su pecho— Tranquila

–¿Que hare ahora? —logro decir entre sollozos

–Tu hermana, eres la persona más fuerte que conosco, y es tonto decirte que sera fácil superarlo pero para eso nos tienes a nosotros, te apoyaremos en todo momento

–Gracias —me limpio las lágrimas— Evan ¿que le paso a Susan?

–No queria decirte nada hasta que estubieras mejor...

–Estoy bien no te preocupes —mi hermano parece dudar

–Estamos en una gran crisis de salubridad. Susan se contagio de una enfermedad altamente peligrosa, todavia no saben que virus es, pero todo mundo habla de rabia causada por ratas

–¿Y mamá?

–Esta con papá en la sala. Despues de llevar el cuerpo de Susan a cuarentena, pedimos informes sobre mamá y nos dijeron que ya habia despertado. Cuando volvimos por ti ya no estabas. Dieron un aviso por las bocinas, al parecer querias agredir a una enfermera y te sedaron. Decidimos venir a casa en lugar de quedarnos en el hospital

–¿Mamá sabe lo de Susan?

–Aun no, ella cree que se le estabilizo pero que tenia que permanecer tres dias más en terapira. Tampoco sabe lo de Robert. Tienes que verla, esta preocupada por ti

Intento parecer tranquila frente a mi madre. Binnie parece consentrado en el programa "Atinale al Precio", Christopher llega a casa junto a Kitty, Evan la abraza de inmediato, tambien abraza a Chris y lo besa. Me obligo a sonreirle a mamá.

–Mamá ¿tienes té? —pregunto

–Si cariño ¿quieres que te prepare un poco?

–No te preocupes yo lo hago. Papá ¿prefieres cafe? —Tengo bien sabido que mi padre es adicto al café, él no me mira solo asiente. Me dirijo a la cocina, pongo la tetera en la estufa y espero. Corto unas pequeñas rebanadas de pan de elote. Miro el cuchillo afilado con el que lo corto para después ver mis muñecas. Siempre pense que el suicidio era para personas debiles, ahora soy debil.

–Tia Dany —alejo el cuchillo de mi muñeca rápidamente cuando escucho la voz de Kitty— ¿Me podrias preparar un enparedado de mermelada?

–Claro que si hermosa

–Gracias —me dice. Se queda plantada junto a la pared observandome con sus preciosos ojos verdes

–¿Y como te va en la escuela?

–Muy bien, hoy la maestra me dio una estrella por ser la mejor en español

–Wow, felicidades chica bilingüe —Ella rie. Termino el emparedado y lo coloco en un plato, tambien le doy un vaso con leche. La tetera comienza a emitir ese horrible sonido molesto.

Siento la garganta caliente gracias al té. Evan, Christopher, Kitty y yo estamos en el pequeño comedor con cinco sillas, un recuerdo de mi infancia.

–Tia Dany ¿no te duelen las orejas? —dice Kitty señalando mi oreja izquierda

–Al principio si —Ella se refiere a la ilera de aros negros que tengo en el borde de mis orejas— Nunca te hagas algo así —la pequeña asiente, vuelve el silencio

–¿Como te sientes? —me pregunta Chris

–No me puedo quejar

–Kitty, por que no vas con la abuela para que le cuentes sobre tu estrella en español —dice Evan, Kitty se levanta y corre en dirección a mi madre, ella la recibe con una gran sonrisa y la sienta en sus piernas

–¿Que ocurre?

–Christopher sabe algo importante sobre lo que esta pasando —comienza Evan

–No se alarmen pero esto es más grave de lo que parece. Al dirigirme hacia aca, escuche en la radio que el virus ya se extendio hasta casi la mitad de los Estados Unidos. Tambien supe en el CDC estan trabajando con alguna clase de vacuna

–¿Entonces quieren ir alla? —digo en voz baja

–Creo que estaremos más seguros —responde Evan

–¿Que le diremos a mamá?

–Chicos creo que quieren ver esto —Binnie nos llama desde la sala— Es información oficial según dicen

_"Buenas noches a todos los televidentes. Este aviso es para ponerlos al tanto sobre la situación por que estamos pasando. Se les informa que tenemos disponibles más de cincuenta autobuses, que dispondremos para recoger a todas las personas de Atlanta y transportarlos hasta la base militar de Fort Benning, donde se les brindara todo el tipo de cuidados que sean necesarios. Por favor esten preparados ya que los autobuses partiran en media hora. Les deseo la mayor de las suertes. Gracias."_

El aviso del alcalde Kasim Reed termino. Toda la sala quedo en silencio absoluto. Queria entender lo que sucedia ¿autobuses? ¿Por que no simplemente usar los autos?

–Las personas estan alarmadas y si todos usan sus autos provocaran un caos vehicular —dice mi padre como si hubiera leido mi mente

–¿Que ocurre? Aqui hay algo que me estan ocultando y les exijo decirme que sucede —Mi madre se queda callada espeando que alguien responda

–Mamá, mira no te alarmes pero el país tiene problemas de salud, como con la peste —espero crea mis palabras, y espero haber dicho lo correcto— Nos evacuaran de la cuidad, como ya dijeron en el aviso, pero es temporal, no hay de que preocuparse

–¿Robert y Susan vendran tambien? —El corazón se me encoge, las lágrimas amenazan con salir, no puedo articular ninguna palabra

–Susan se tiene que quedar en el hospital más tiempo, es la recomendacion de los doctores, ella estara bien. Robert tuvo que ir a casa de sus padres— Agradesco a Evan estrechandole la mano— Quiza ya vio el anuncio y lo veremos en el centro

Algo se desliza por mis tobillos, es Capitan Felipe. No entiendo como llego aqui, Robert y yo lo habiamos dejado en el auto. Kitty le acarisia el lomo, el gato cierra los ojos.

–Chris y yo iremos a casa por nuestras cosas y las se Kitty. Si quieres podemos ir a tu departamento por lo que necesites

–Te lo agradeceria de verdad, espera no tengo las llaves

–No te preocupes me las dieron a mi, ¿podrias cuidar a Kitty por nosotros?

–Si, ten cuidado Evan y no tarden demasiado —Veo como mi hermano sale por la puerta acompañado de su pareja.

–Binnie, vamos a preparar nuestras cosas —dice mi madre

Antes de subir al autobus, se hacen reviciones. Por el momento no han impedido a nadie subir al camion. Algunas personas tratan de llevar a sus mascotas pero no se les permite hacerlo.

–Cariño —llamo la atención de Kitty— ¿Por que no me das a CF? —meto al gato en mi mochila procurando dejar un espacio sin cerrar para que pueda respirar

Llega nuestro turno; toman tu temperatura, revisan las extremidades y preguntan si te sientes bien. Kitty sube primero, seguida por mi. Dejo a mis padres y a Evan atrás, el autobus parece ser más comodo de lo que pensaba, hasta tienen televición y un baño. Kitty se sienta del lado de la ventana.

–Tia Dany ¿y mis papás?

–Estan por subir —Yo tambien miro por la ventana, Evan y Chris ya estan dentro, ahora revisan a unas personas que estan antes de mis padres.

–Estaremos en el asiento de atrás, dime si necesitan algo —dice Evan cuando pasa por nuestro asiento

El chofer hace señas a los encargados, ellos asienten. Las puertas se cierran. Me levanto inmediatamente para saber lo que pasa. Evan me detiene.

–Yo preguntare —No tarda en volver— Dice que no nos alarmemos, mandaran más camiones

–Pero nuestros padres

–Danielle, no te preocupes por ellos, los veremos alla —el camión se pone en marcha. Miro de nuevo por la ventana y mamá me dice adios con la mano. Mi padre me sonrie. Sé que los volvere a ver, pero me duele dejarlos.

Saco a Capitan Felipe de la mochila y lo pongo en mi regazo. Cierro los ojos un momento, el rostro de Robert invade mi memoria, sus bellos ojos y su sonrisa cálida. Vuelvo a llorar, esperando sentirme mejor.

**¡Hola siempre hermosos lectores! Espero les este gustando la historia, de verdad gracias por leer. Agradecimiendo especial para Madame M, tus reviews me levantan el animo : 3 Quiza ya sea tarde pero FELIZ 2014 : ) Y disculpen si encuentran errores de escritura. Hasta pronto.**

**Saludos con amor**

**Dary-chan**


End file.
